


жвачка

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Вместе с новым секретарём у Джебома в расписании появляются два обязательных плавающих выходных на неделе, шикарный диван для сна в кабинете и нервный тик от звука лопающейся жвачки над ухом.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 13
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	жвачка

— А потом он в костюме богомола откусил мне голову, представляешь? Это был самый настоящий кошмар, я проснулся в холодном поту среди ночи!

Джебом, сидящий на своём рабочем столе, возмущенно отхлёбывает кофе из зелёной корпоративной кружки и кривится:

— И кофе варит отвратительный.

Джинён на диване посмеивается, прикрывшись ладонью:

— А ты уверен, что это был кошмар, а не твоя эротическая фантазия? Ну, знаешь, богомол, откушенная голова… По тебе Фрейд плачет, хён.

— Ты что, издеваешься? — Джебом швыряет в уже откровенно ржущего над ним Джинёна папку с документами, — я так и не смог уснуть потом!

— Эй, полегче, это важный договор, — распрямляет помявшиеся листы и, вздохнув тяжело, говорит, — так уволь его.

— Чего?

— Того, — поднимается, отбирает кружку у Джебома и, отхлебнув из неё, продолжает, — уволь Бэмбэма, если он так тебя бесит. И, кстати, кофе нормальный.

— И что я должен буду написать в графе “Причина увольнения”? Жрёт и не толстеет? Оскорбляет длинной ног? Работает-то он за семерых…

Джинён хмыкает, допивает джебомов кофе и подсказывает ещё:

— Не забудь упомянуть про слишком сложное имя, цвет волос и… — он задумывается на мгновение, — на что ты там ещё жаловался? А, на жвачку.

Словно услышав, что речь о нём, без стука и предупреждения в кабинет своими оскорбительно длинными ногами стремительно входит Бэмбэм. От него на милю вперёд раздражающе несёт туалетной водой (по-любому, какая-нибудь гуччевская лимитка), цвет волос успел за ночь из ярко-розового смениться на глубокий фиолетовый, а во рту — та самая жвачка. Она мелькает между по-модному накрашенных пухлых губ, трансформируется в голубой ароматный пузырь, лопается со звонким “чпок” и покрывает рот тонким липким слоем. Бэмбэм, что-то там поправляющий в ежедневнике, машинально медленно облизывается. И начинает всё заново. Очередной резиновый пузырь надувается и лопается. Джебом, успевший залипнуть на процессе и тоже облизнуться, вздрагивает и, спохватившись, слезает со стола. Не пристало директору задницей на столе сидеть при подчинённых.

Точно, жвачка. Хренова жвачка, доводящая его до нервного тика.

— Почему без стука? — хмуро, — а если бы у меня был клиент?

Чпок. Приподнятая бровь.

— Я ваш секретарь, — как для умственно отсталого поясняет Бэмбэм, — и точно знаю, кто у вас тут. Но могу и выйти.

Джебом ощущает себя ровно так, как о нём и думает его же помощник — идиотом. Джинён краснеет за спиной Бэмбэма от кое-как сдерживаемого хихиканья и прикрывается важным договором.

— Зайти попозже? — резко захлопывает тяжёлый ежедневник со змеёй на обложке и бросает за спину небрежно, — вы заболели, господин Пак?

— Нет, — через силу отвечает Джинён и обмахивается невозмутимо документами, пытаясь взять себя в руки, — с чего ты…

— А что это за стоны побитой собаки тогда?

С Джинёна стекает веселье, а Джебом чувствует себя даже отомщенным. Прочищает горло и манит Бэмбэма рукой:

— Что там у тебя? Всё равно уже зашёл…

— Напоминаю, что завтра у вас встреча в десять утра в COEX насчёт фотовыставки, а потом ланч там же с рекламщиками, они хотят арендовать у нас студию для съёмок какого-то фуд-порно с персиками...

Джинён закашливается.

— Вы точно не простыли? — даже бровью не поведя, — у вас, кстати, через сорок минут собеседование с пиарщиком.

— Я помню, спасибо, Бэмбэм, ты просто чудо, что бы мы без тебя делали.  
Тот от похвалы задирает подбородок. Ещё раз выдувает пузырь. Еще раз лопает. Еще раз облизывается.

Джебом облизывается тоже.

— Не знаю, скорее всего, опаздывали бы на все деловые встречи. Директор Им, почему вы так пристально смотрите на мой рот?

— Пытаюсь разглядеть, не раздвоенный ли у тебя язык, — шипит Джебом и переводит взгляд, — я, кажется, уже извинился за тот раз!

— Я пришлю вам такси к девяти завтра, — как ни в чём не бывало, — попробуйте в этот раз не проспать. Не хочу снова слушать ваше неловкое блеяние в трубку до завтрака.

Чпок. Глаз дёргается.

— Я тебя сейчас уволю, — Джебом скрещивает руки на груди, — змеёныш.

— Не уволите. Вы даже не знаете, какой корм едят ваши кошки.

Жвачка раздувается, но не лопается, а просто втягивается обратно. Между губ мелькает розовый язык. Кажется, не раздвоенный.

Бэмбэм коротко, не по этикету, кивает и, прежде чем выйти, тычет наманикюренным пальцем в циферблат своих наручных часов:

— Пиарщик через тридцать пять минут, директор Пак.

Дверь за ним закрывается с громким хлопком, стекло опасно звякает.

— Напомни, почему я терплю это жвачное животное?

Румяный Джинён, продолжающий обмахиваться папкой, пожимает плечами.

— Во-первых, кто кого терпит. Если забыл, то последняя секретарша даже вещи не забрала, так торопилась сбежать. Во-вторых, твои кошки умрут с голода без него, — очень серьёзно перечисляет, загибая пальцы, — в-третьих… Ты уверен, что пот был холодным, когда проснулся? По-моему, взгляд твой сейчас был полон страсти... Ай! Только не по голове! Это моё больное место!

Джинён уворачивается от прилетевшей в него ручки, а Джебом рычит:

— И тебя уволю! Вместе с этой коровой на пару!

— Он, кстати, Телец по гороскопу, ты почти угадал.

— А я — Козерог, и что? Его знак зодиака не дает ему права...

— И ведёшь себя соответствующе, — перебивает Джинён, деловито поправляет волосы, застегивает пуговицу у воротника белой рубашки и поднимает на него немного усталый взгляд, — отстань от парня. Сам сказал, что работает за семерых. А платишь ты ему — кот наплакал. На туфли от Гуччи явно не хватает.

Джебом сначала пристыжено морщится — и правда ведь платит мало — а потом, прокрутив джинёнов монолог:

— Ты что, так завуалировано козлом меня обозвал?!

Тот делает страшные глаза, мол — ты что, как я мог, а сам шустро пятится к выходу.

— Иди ты, Джинён, — задыхается, — на собеседование, пока я и правда тебя не уволил! Нет, стой, если ты притащишь сюда ещё одно такое чудо, я уволюсь сам!

Джинён послушно останавливается на пороге и оборачивается:

— Можешь поехать вместо меня. Этот пиарщик с самого начала просил встречи с тобой. По-моему, он твой фанат.

— Э?

— Парень приехал из Гонконга. Убеждает, что специально ради того, чтобы с тобой поработать.

— Так, всё, сразу нет, — Джебом отрицательно мотает головой и поднимает ладони в протестующем жесте, — никаких шумных китайцев в офисе. Вообще больше никаких иностранцев. Хватит нам одного тайского принца и американского шпиона.

— Что за национализм, хён! — цокает языком осуждающе, — вот увидишь, он тебе понравится, у него замечательные рекомендации, огромная клиентская база по нашему профилю и шикарные бёдра. Сам не заметишь, как начнёшь называть его принцессой. Но, конечно, если ты категорически против, то…

— Ладно-ладно, езжай, убедил, — Джебом сдаётся. Нормального пиарщика днём с огнём не сыщешь, а этот, если верить Джинёну, сам к ним ломится, даже зная о невысокой зарплате и ненормированном графике работы. Одним словом — китаец.

Джинён удовлетворённо лыбится и, прежде чем нырнуть за дверь, просит:

— Доверься мне. Я хоть раз ошибался с выбором?

И:

— Признайся, что ты согласился только из-за его бёдер. Ай!

Увесистый ежедневник влетает в закрывшуюся дверь.

“Не ошибался”, — думает Джебом, растягиваясь на диване, — ”ни разу”.

Маленькое фотоателье «JJ-Project» они открывают вместе с Джинёном еще во времена студенчества, когда решают монетизировать их маленькое общее хобби. Арендуют закуток в торговом центре около универа, расклеивают листовки и начинают подрабатывать там вечерами после учёбы. Дело идёт неплохо: к ним толпами ходят студентки с факультета Джинёна, строят ему глазки и, конечно, фоткаются. На чай оставляют тоже прилично.

Дальше — больше. Джинён где-то находит им конкурсную рекламную съёмку и буквально выпихивает туда Джебома. Так они получают свой первый контракт с турфирмой, продающей путёвки в Японию. Турфирма оплачивает им перелёт, гостиницу и даже экскурсии, Джебом с Джинёном щелкают там кучу кадров японской глубинки и друг друга и той же осенью организовывают на те самые чаевые свою первую выставку в картинной галерее. На выставку, прячась от ливня, забегает один из этих противных толстых критиков с усиками, которые обычно вершат судьбы простых смертных, и всё как-то само собой начинает вертеться и крутиться.

Сразу после первого расширения Джинён приводит к ним Марка, учащегося на курс старше. Марк делает крутые сайты на заказ, хреново говорит (не только по-корейски, а в принципе), и, как выясняется через месяц сотрудничества, имеет привычку кидаться казённым Макбуком, когда опять что-то лагает. После четвёртого разбитого компьютера у них появляется солнечный Ёнджэ, который эти самые Макбуки воскрешает. Макбуки и кучу другой техники, попадающей кому-нибудь из них под горячую руку или ногу в дедлайн. Джебом понятия не имеет, что тот делает с Марком, но компьютеры страдать резко перестают (бюджет фирмы страдать перестаёт тоже). Джинён авторитетно утверждает, что всё дело в их общих собаках, парных толстовках и засосах под этими самыми толстовками. Джебом под толстовки подчинённых лезть стесняется, но Джинёну доверяет как себе.

Откуда у них взялся Югём, Джебом не знает. Как и то, что он у них вообще делает, кроме как тусуется весь рабочий день и ночь в кабинете Джинёна, потому что к моменту, когда он и его длинные ноги начинают мелькать в их студии, Джебом уже бросает универ и спит часа по три в сутки между съёмками. Преимущественно на полу в кабинете. Кажется, на какой-то корпоративной пьянке Джинён, жутко пьяненький и румяненький после одного бокала шампанского, упоминает, что их Югёми, переливающий в этот момент себе шампанское из джинёнова бокала, учится на факультете бухгалтерского учёта и аудита, а у них стажируется. Под его, Джинёна, чутким руководством и очень пристальным вниманием.

Но это было года три назад, и за это время, думается, Югём мог сдать все свои практики и закончить университет. Но вреда от него нет, а польза, наверное, какая-то всё-таки есть, раз Джинён его всё ещё не уволил (Джебом по-прежнему стесняется лазать под рубашки в поисках засосов и, в отличие от Бэмбэма, в дверь всегда сначала стучит).

После двух прохлопанных дедлайнов, трех опозданий на важные встречи и суток, проведённых Джебомом под капельницей в госпитале, задолбавшийся вывозить всё один Джинён притаскивает откуда-то это чудовище в леопардовой рубашке и кожаных штанах, плотно обтягивающих тощий зад. Чудовище (от слова “чудо”) уже тогда жует и делает звонкий “Чпок”, но после побега последней пышногрудой (и пышнозадой, в отличие от) слабой нервами секретарши, Джебом с мешками под глазами, в которые можно сложить все его заработанные непосильным трудом воны, бросает в ноги в уродских длинноносых (ультрамодных, естественно) туфлях три неподъемных коробки с документами и требует — “Сделай с этим что-нибудь или проваливай”.

Сам Джебом всю ночь снимает девиц (в смысле “фотографирует”, а не это вот всё) для рекламы какой-то новой косметики и возвращается в офис рано утром, похожий больше на обдолбанного зомби, чем на директора многообещающей фирмы. В кабинете его встречает зомби немного посвежее, чем он.

Посеревший от бессонной ночи Бэмбэм пинком возвращает ему коробки. Пустые. “Все отчёты в скоросшивателях на стеллажах, документы на подпись — в папке “На подпись”, ваше расписание — у меня, кофе — на столе. У вас сегодня выходной, а я поехал домой кормить кошек. Своих”, — говорит чудовище, выдувает позёрски пузырь розовой жвачки и действительно уезжает к кошкам. Действительно к своим. (Миленьким, между прочим. Выглядят они так, словно их хозяин тестил на них свою краску для волос, но немиленькими это их не делает всё равно). Джебом провожает тощий зад взглядом полным уважения к чужому профессионализму и исполнительности (исключительно уважения!), отпивает кофе и сразу же просыпается. Кофе охренительно бодрит из-за пуда соли в миниатюрной чашке. Это, конечно, впечатление портит (не от зада, потому что он не впечатляющий ни разу, а от профессионализма), но Бэмбэм на испытательный срок остаётся. Кто кого испытывает, конечно, вопрос интересный и требующий глубокого и тщательного анализа, но времени на эти исследования всё равно нет.

Вместе с новым секретарём у Джебома в расписании появляются два обязательных плавающих выходных на неделе, шикарный диван для сна в кабинете и нервный тик от звука лопающейся жвачки над ухом. Бэмбэм оказывается мстительной острой на язык коровой (простите, Тельцом): за неделю он успевает нахамить каждому сотруднику, которому хотел бы нахамить сам Джебом, но опасался (Джинёну, например), за месяц — подружиться с пятью джебомовыми кошками (даже с Норой), за два месяца — спеться с его регулярно трезвонящей матерью, которая ноет этому сокровищу по корпоративному телефону, что забыла уже как выглядит её сын, за полгода — организовать ему отпуск. В Таиланде, конечно же. С мамой.

Цветущая мама целует его (Бэмбэма!) в щеку, желает ему хорошо отдохнуть (всё ещё Бэмбэму) и впихивает онемевшего от такого предательства зелёного из-за недельного недосыпа только-только сдавшего проект Джебома в такси. Бэмбэм машет им зажатым в руке джебомовым смартфоном вслед, стоя у бизнес-центра.

Через две недели без возможности контролировать всё и вся Джебом, загорелый и, кажется, отдохнувший впервые за жизнь, находит свой офис не в руинах, а бизнес — не развалившимся. И Бэмбэма (тоже отдохнувшего и по-прежнему слишком загорелого для Кореи) решает всё же оставить.

Работает и существует Бэмбэм по принципу “Живём лишь раз”, что отражается на качестве исполнения всех поставленных ему задач и на стремительно уменьшающемся от стресса количестве волос на голове Джебома. Это сокровище Таиланда умудряется впихнуть в расписание то, что, казалось бы, невозможно туда вместить (например, пять часов сна ежедневно), но при этом доводит его до ручки все оставшиеся девятнадцать часов суток. Ужасный кофе, адская концентрация полезного лимонного сока в газировке, принудительный джебомов больничный во время проведения тендера (“хуендера”, как говорит Югём), выброшенные два литра любимого клубничного молока (и что, что срок годности почти кончился), взгляд “босс, вы полный идиот”, оскорбительно длинные ноги, возмутительно пухлые губы и, будь она проклята, жвачка.

Джебом за почти год их продуктивного бодания теми самыми астрологическими рогами, успевает понять и простить всё, кроме этого резинового изделия (не того, что номер “Два”) во рту Бэмбэма. Тот, кажется, жуёт жвачку до, после и вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина, и в какой-то момент Джебом, проводящий с ним те самые девятнадцать часов, ловит себя на том, что тоже, глядя на него, рефлекторно жуёт.

Джинён, наблюдая за этой битвой века с видом натуралиста, напоминает, что ему, Джебому, нужно всё же иногда девушек видеть не только сквозь объектив камеры, но и желательно тет-а-тет. И что партнёры могут быть не только по бизнесу (“Иди ты, Джинён, в бухгалтерию!”). И что проблема не в секретаре. (Потому что он-то — сокровище, а ты — чудовище. И точно не наоборот, хён). И, вообще, попробуй поднять ему зарплату для начала.

Джебом дремлет до обеда на том самом удобном диване, купленным специально для этого. А проснувшись, предвкушает этот самый обед, который обычно ему доставляют в районе двух (тоже новаторское решение Бэмбэма). Он терпеливо ждёт минут семь, а потом идёт разбираться почему его не хотят кормить.

Бэмбэм сидит у себя перед монитором и сосредоточенно жуёт. Ради разнообразия не жвачку, а пончик в зелёной глазури. Глазурь сыпется, пачкает чужие губы, и исчезает, слизанная языком (точно не раздвоенным). Джебом тоже облизывается и сглатывает. Бэмбэм ловит его за этим занятием и невозмутимо продолжает жевать:

— Чего? У меня обед.

— У меня тоже, — неожиданно растерявшись мямлит Джебом, будто не он тут босс, оставшийся без еды, а наоборот, — а где?..

— Во-первых, если вы забыли, то у вас, как и у меня, выходной, — едко уточняет Бэмбэм, продолжая беспощадно уничтожать ни в чём неповинный кусок теста с дыркой в середине, — во-вторых, вы спали, когда я заходил в последний раз.

— Но сейчас я не сплю! Мои глаза открыты, смотри, — наклоняется к самому его лицу, уперев руки в бока.

— Открыты, да? — лениво отзывается Бэмбэм, приподняв бровь, — хорошо, что вы сказали, а то я первые полгода думал, что у вас их в принципе нет.

Джебом давится возмущением и молча наблюдает, как это таиландское чудовище, глядя ему в лицо, флегматично уминает последний кусок своего обеда, достаёт лимонную жвачку из ящика стола, кладёт её в рот, двигает отрешенно челюстями, выдувает огромный бледно-желтый пузырь и...

Джебом молниеносно вцепляется зубами в не успевшую сделать раздражающий “чпок” жвачку. Бэмбэм от неожиданности выплёвывает её, обдавая лимонно-ванильным дыханием, и безмолвно переворачивается на кресле. Джебом мрачно чавкает, выдувает пузырь, делает оглушающий в повисшей тишине “чпок” и выплёвывает резинку в мусорную корзину (промахивается, естественно).

— Чтобы я этой дряни у тебя во рту больше не видел, иначе... — бурчит он и разворачивается на пятках, чувствуя, как заливается краской с головы до ног, — иначе. Вот.

Уже в дверях его нагоняет хитрый голос Бэмбэма.

— Директор Им, — Джебом оборачивается, — а у меня ещё упаковка клубничной есть.

Бэмбэм, немного растрёпанный и тоже слегка покрасневший, медленно распаковывает нежно-розовую коробочку с клубникой на боку, высыпает сразу пригоршню подушечек, засыпает их в рот, жуёт, демонстративно выдувает гигантский пузырь, делает “чпок” (джебомово веко с родинками непроизвольно дёргается) и хищно облизывается.

Джебом облизывается тоже. И сглатывает.


End file.
